Divergence
by Kyria of Delphi
Summary: The Golden Trio has come to an parting of the ways. The last of the orphans of the war are being fostered. The man who was meant for Hermione from the first has ultimately won her heart with subtlety and caring.


The third Christmas after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry invited the Weasleys, Grangers, Longbottoms, and Lovegoods to celebrate the holiday at Grimmauld Place. He had a feeling this year would mark the evolution of the Golden Trio.

For months now, he had watched Hermione drifting farther away from Ron. Ron, oblivious as usual, was just as casual, going out with his mates and even dating a couple of new faces in the group of girls at the Ministry.

Harry and Ginny had married at the end of summer and had hoped Ron and Hermione would follow their lead. Ginny was the first to acknowledge that Hermione treated Ron the same way she did Harry; as a brother.

The tradition that had grown up since their fifth year continued this year. An enormous owl had arrived for Hermione the day before Christmas loaded with books. This happened every year on her birthday and Christmas. The books were always from Viktor with a story to go with them and a list of questions she had to answer from the books. Nothing anyone had given her in the past years pleased her as much.

Harry had a feeling he knew what was on the verge of happening. He had always liked the Bulgarian Seeker. He was a steadfast friend and as protective as could be about Hermione. Harry had seen flashes over the years of Viktor's intellect and subtle humour. His cunning and stealth Harry had known about during the war when Viktor found innumerable ways to help them on the Horcrux hunt.

This year Harry sent an invitation to Viktor as well. A return owl had brought the message that Viktor would be there for Christmas Day.

Harry had set the stage; now it was up to his friends to play their parts.

After dinner on Christmas Eve: Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, the Grangers, and Augusta Longbottom sat around the fire talking.

Pippa Granger asked the question that had been on her mind since they arrived. "Harry, you sent an invitation to Viktor, didn't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. He'll be here in the morning. And probably very early, knowing how intense he can be. Would all of you like to hear how this started?"

The overwhelming answer was in the affirmative.

"Well, you all know they were exchanging letters all that summer between fourth and fifth years, and Ron was none too keen on that. By the time Hermione's birthday came around, Ron had decided that Viktor was trying to steal his girl. But the present that Viktor sent was books. Ron saw that as non-threatening, so he let things slide. What he didn't see was the subtle way Viktor was teaching her to look for things. The first set of books and questions had to do with Hogwarts itself. The second time he sent a present like that was at Christmas with books and questions about Durmstrang. He has done this every birthday and Christmas since; even when we were on the Horcrux hunt. He sent food and warm clothes when we were at our lowest. I think he even came to help her after the debacle at Godric's Hollow. I was very out of it, but I know I heard another voice calming her. How many men do you know who would think up this kind of present, geared to what she loves best, learning? There aren't many. Viktor and I had a long talk just before the third task, back fourth year. I learned a lot about him. He is incredibly old-world in his manners and upbringing, but contrary to what most folks think, he is also incredibly smart. Right now, at the age of twenty-four, he is richer than Lucius Malfoy. He has investments in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds and moves between them easily. I, personally can't wait to see what happens tomorrow."

Augusta Longbottom nodded at Harry before speaking. "I know his father through international Wizengamot circles and a more upstanding wizard you'll never find. Petr Krum stood firm against the Death Eaters in Bulgaria even when his government was about to crumble. He led a resistance movement that drove the Death Eaters out. The boy comes from excellent stock. And I will tell you something else, the Krum family has been working to place orphaned children with proper homes since the war ended. Tatiana Krum refuses to have any of those children in orphanages. And her son is determined to make a better life for all of the orphaned children of the war."

Arthur Weasley agreed. "Viktor himself just donated a goodly sum to both St. Mungo's and Hogwarts for the care of any war orphan, Death Eater or not. He feels a special wing needs to be built, something to do with teaching caring, love, and equality."

Pippa and David Granger exchanged glances just before Pippa spoke up. "When Hermione was about to modify our memories and take us to Australia, Viktor showed up. He helped her when she was so worried about our safety. And when she came to get us, he was with her. He and his parents had us stay with them until things settled down after the war ended. I liked him when I met him during her fourth year and I haven't changed that opinion. How about you, David?"

"The boy may look like the typical athlete, but he has honour and a sense of duty as well as an incisive brain. He definitely has my vote for a match with our little girl."

Ginny looked at Molly and then Harry before she spoke up. "I got to know Viktor a bit during the Triwizard Year. I liked him a lot. He was always polite to a younger student and helpful to anyone who asked, except fangirls. He arranged part of our honeymoon, without being asked. I think he loves her beyond measure."

Molly Weasley looked uncomfortable, she had always thought Hermione was meant for Ron, but now had to accept that another man was a better match for the girl.

"Oh, all right, yes, Viktor is better suited to Hermione. But I had always hoped..." Molly managed to say.

Just then the front door opened and the rest of the Weasley clan, the Lovegoods, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger walked in, shedding snow on the front hallway.

Kreacher had prepared for this influx with hot cider, Christmas cookies, and eggnog. Soon everyone was having a lovely time. Harry and Ginny watched Neville guide Luna under the mistletoe and steal a kiss. Bill, Fleur, and Victoire were sitting with Arthur and Molly when Ron approached them.

"Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, I have an announcement to make. I talked this over with my closest girl type friend- Hermione- and came to a decision. I am going to ask Susan Bones to marry me tomorrow."

Everyone in the room laughed and wished him the best of luck.

Ginny whispered to Harry. "That's one. Had he told you? She really is perfect for him. And she'll be a marvelous sister."

"I knew he was ruminating about something. And he mentioned Susan several times, but never quite got it put together. I think that's why he talked it over with Hermione. She was always more our sister than a girl-friend. Molly will still have Hermione in the family, you know. Even if it is nothing more than my surrogate sister."

Suddenly, the fireplace lit up with green flames. "Floo call for the Potters."

It was Minerva and Alastor. "Harry, we wanted to wish you all Merry Christmas. This year we have a special guest here in Aberdeen. I believe he will be coming to your house tomorrow. Wish we could have been with you, but Alastor and Viktor have been working on getting our three foster children settled in."

Harry responded. "I think you're going to have your hands full with three, Minerva. Aren't the ones you took Rabastan's children? They certainly can't be too thrilled."

Minerva laughed and turned to say something to someone behind her as Alastor stepped into tell Harry something.

"Harry, they are weans. None of the three is over five years old. And they are as good as gold. They are going to have a loving family and no stigma that their father was one of Voldie's troops."

Everyone at Harry's end of the Floo-call cheered.

Augusta turned to Harry and asked, "Do you think I should take on one or two of tykes that are still without foster homes? I have a feeling Neville is going to set up house rather soon from the looks of it."

Harry thought for a minute and then answered her. "Augusta, there are two children we have not been able to place. They were Bellatrix's. They are older, six and seven, but do not seem to have understood that their parents were criminals. It might be risky..."

"I understand that, Harry dear. But I cannot hold their parentage against them. They weren't even born when she cursed my son and his wife. Boys or girls?"

"Both girls, Augusta. Vega and Lyra. They are very close, and very, very scared. If you could take them and make them less afraid, everyone would appreciate it."

"Luna and I will help all we can. Luna is very good with scared children," Neville chimed in.

"First, we'll have to rid them of Nargles and Wrackspurts. But I'm sure they will like being with Nev's gran much better than that orphanage. Poor mites. Why don't you and I go with your gran to meet these girls." Luna put her arms around Augusta and hugged her tightly.

"Jolly good idea, Luna love. We can go on Boxing Day, right Gran?"

"I would love to have both you and Luna go with me."

Xeno Lovegood came to stand behind Augusta's chair. "Harry, I'd like to thank you for making this a most memorable Christmas. Luna and I haven't really had much to celebrate these last years. Your family and the closeness I see here with your friends has been an inspiration. The Quibbler will be doing holiday issues from now on, focusing on the rebuilding of the magical family after the depredations the Death Eaters made on the family unit.

Augusta patted his hand on her shoulder and said, quietly, "Xeno, that is a marvelous idea. I know Eos would be so proud of you."

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other; their hopes for the gathering beginning to bear fruit.

Everyone was still talking and having a grand time as they climbed the stairs to their respective bedrooms.

Ron was teasing Neville about asking Luna to marry him as the two young men turned the corner at the upper floor landing.

Hermione was still sitting with a letter in her hands in front of the fireplace as Harry looked down the stairs and into the library. Ginny whispered to him, "I hope he shows up soon. I wish we could have figured out a way to dose them both with Felix Felicis."

"They don't need the extra help, Gin love. They have had their own magic since fourth year. There was an aura around them when they were together even back then. I was too much of a prat to realise what it meant, but I saw the same type of thing around you the day we had our binding. They are destined. I think he knew that even back then. The look on his face when she came down the stairs before the Yule Ball... he looked like she was everything he had ever wanted. I have never seen anyone so completely astounded."

"I remember how she cried after he left. I didn't think she would ever stop. He was so well suited to her. They could be completely happy just reading in the library without speaking or touching."

"Let's go to bed. She'll be up for a while, re-reading that letter." Harry kissed his wife's hand as he led her up the stairs.

Harry proved correct because just as the sun was rising in Bulgaria, green flames appeared in the fireplace at 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione had fallen asleep in the chair and woke suddenly when Viktor stepped into the room.

"He leaned down to kiss her, saying, "Dobre utro, moya lubimaya. I think I am a bit early."

Hermione merely laughed and took him downstairs to the kitchen where she made tea, toast, and eggs for their breakfast.

"I was rereading your letter last night, that is why I fell asleep in the chair. I cannot wait until we open presents today. Ron and I had a long discussion last night and he has decided which of his girlfriends he wants to marry. Her name is Susan Bones. I am quite happy for him."

"I am happy he decided on someone other than you, loff. I sent your present days ago. But I brought another von vith me. This von is not a exactly puzzle for you to solf. It is just from my heart to you."

"Really? Oh, Viktor, you are always too good to me." She blushed as she drank her tea.

"Is vord game. I know you have loffed the puzzles I have sent. Maybe you vill like this as vell."

They eventually went back upstairs to the library, where Viktor handed her a tiny box wrapped in red and gold paper.

"Tap it vith vand. It vill unfold."

Intrigued, she tapped it gently with her wand and it spun around and opened slightly.

She read what the clue said. 'I am a -zard.' She tapped the blanks and entered W and I.

The box spun once more and opened a bit more.

The next clue read. 'You have a blonde friend who has these double initials.-'

Hermione looked at Viktor and grinned. "It has to be Luna." She entered the two l's into the clue and the box spun again. The word will was now highlighted in gold letters.

The next clue yielded the letter y, and the following clues divulged an o and a u.

Hermione was beginning to suspect what the entire message was as she looked into Viktor's warm brown eyes.

"Does this say what I think it does?" she asked coyly.

"Maybe. Maybe is just invitation to New Year's party at my parents' home," He wasn't going to give her any help.

The next few clues revealed the word 'make' which confused Hermione.

The subsequent clues revealed two words, 'me and happy'.

Pressing ahead, Hermione solved the last clues which revealed the words 'and, say, and yes.'

The box had reduced in size to a tiny thing. Viktor grinned and urged her to tap the box once more.

When she did it rose in the air, spun several times and opened in her outstretched palm.

A pink diamond ring sat waiting for her to react.

She gasped, then giggled before turning to Viktor. "Yes. The answer is yes."

He picked her up and twirled her around just as a very sleepy Harry walked in the door.

"See you got here. Do I detect an engagement party in progress?"

"Harry! Go back to bed. We'll be back before noon." Hermione chided from her perch in Viktor's arms.

Harry just chuckled; he knew what was going to happen and that all the pieces of the puzzle had fallen into place at last.

Sure enough, the brilliantly beaming new Madam Krum and her equally delighted new husband arrived back at Grimmauld Place just in time for lunch.

A/N Dobre utro= Good morning. Moya Lubimaya= My dearest love.


End file.
